Paka
Paka (パカ) the mysterious game master of The Ones Within - Genome. He hides his face behind an alpaca mask. Despite his jovial and light-hearted personality, he can show a darker and more serious side whenever he faces opposition from any of the players. Appearance Personality History Relationships Abilities, Equipment, Powers Plot Episode 1 (Stages 1 and 2) He was the one who that sent the message on the screens of 8 gamers about playing the closed beta of "The Ones Within - Genome" so they are sent to his game world. The gamers were sent in different places in the game and they were supposed to finish the first stage without instructions. Stage 1 was completed when Iride has tamed Pantarou resulting in Paca showing his presence to Iride, Karin, and Kaikoku welcoming them. He stated that it was his first time watching someone taming a giant panda on the first stage when the main goal of it was to kill the panda to proceed to the next stage. Then he takes them inside the tower to explain everything with the other gamers. Inside the tower when all the eight gamers have sat down, he began introducing himself and wanted the same from them as well. Starting with Iride which introduced himself lively leading to Karin hitting him in the head for not feeling any kind of danger in his surroundings. After him it was Himiko's turn, she introduced herself sheepishly when Paka got closer to her stating that he was a fan of hers and it was an honor meeting her in person. This caused Himiko to panic until Anya cuts it throwing his pole towards Paka. Paka tells him that this kind of behavior is unacceptable and if he continues he's going to punish him with peppers in his meals. Next was Yuzu's turn, she introduced herself which made Iride remember who she was. They met online in a stream chat and started chatting. After her turn was Karin's turn, she introduced herself resulting in Paka stating that everyone wanted to get stepped by her which made her very annoyed and showed him a creepy face of her. Zakuro introduces himself in a fast way then asks why are they in this world to Paka. He says they were chosen based on everyone's own different skills and then shows them that they can be eliminated like previous gamers and be put down in a white room waiting for their friends to come and help them but by the time they don't appear leading to the kid dying waiting for help to arrive. Kaikoku introduced himself like nothing was going on which made Yuzu interested in him. Last;y, it was Makino's turn but he was sleeping all the time which Paka introduced him to everyone. After everyone has introduced themselves, Paka informs them about the second stage which is called Oujia Board Exchange where everyone has to pull a straw and whoever gets one must participate in the second stage. Iride asks Paka if they can volunteer which was acceptable so he was the first contestant. The other 3 were Karin, Anya, and Zakuro. Episode 2 (Stage 3) Paka summons the 8 gamers into a farm where he will explain how the 3rd stage will work. Before he explains he says that going to floor 51 or above in the tower is forbidden. For the second stage, they have to take care of Murasaki a girl that will come out from the egg and get her along with a school's idol Hikaru Genji. This time there isn't any kind of vote which means the gamers get to decide who are participating and the max players for the third stage are 4. Episode 3 (Stage 4) Iride and the others were in the lobby when Kaikoku showed up with Zakuro. Kaikoku told them that when they were busy with the 3rd stage, he and Zakuro have intruded floor 51 which was prohibited for all of them. While they were reporting what has happened, they were attacked by a Plant Monster. It caught Zakuro's leg. Paka then opened the speaker and said that since they have broken into floor 51, stage 4 will become an S-level stage, called "Exterminate the Mimicry Man-Eaters". Kaikoku then saves Zakuro but was going to hit Anya as well, they started arguing when Himiko threw a flashbang onto the monster causing it to fall down and separating the group. Iride and Anya were separated from the rest, Yuzu tells them to meet them in the food storage in the basement. After a long day of the gamers working on the 4th stage, the speaker starts revealing Paka's voice, he tells them it's been a week since they have been in this world and they have passed 5 million views, which is first in the game's history. He feels honored as being responsible for the 13th district. After a while, Iride asks Anya about sleeping pills. He tells him that if he tells Paka he'll probably give it to him. Anya yells at Iride for not minding his own business and says that he would never ask anything to Paka as he is the one brought them here. Iride tells him he'll ask for him but Anya yells more and then catches with the other two. Iride looks at the camera nearby and speaks to Paka stating that he wants to talk to him later which Paka agrees. Episodes 4 and 5 (Stage 5) At night, Paka brings all 8 gamers to a village for the 5th Stage. Karin is afraid she asks Himiko is she can hold her hand and then Yuzu, Iride, and Makino joins them which then they were blocking the path. Paka mentions that the 5th stage is called Demon Extermination. He adds that demons abduct young maiden in the village and their job is to rescue the maiden and stop the abduction. He accompanies them to an elder where he will continue the rest of the story and he leaves. After Akatsuki manages to get the key from Kikka's room and heads to escape but Kihachi saw him and knocked him out. Kihachi was going to eliminate Akatsuki until Paka showed up and threatens Kihachi that if he won't leave Akatsuki he is going to fire him from his job and won't make him see his granddaughter again. Kihachi listens to Paka and leaves, Paka takes care of Akatsuki. Akatsuki asks Paka if he is lonely and if they can escape together but Paka says he can't because of a promise. Episode 6 (stage 6) Paka takes the teenagers io isolated ruins of Karakara Desert for the sixth stage, where a girl and a boy must proceed through the dungeon and retrieve the fifth chromosome from the guardian of the temple. Paka claims the stage is simple. By drawing lots, Anya and Himiko are chosen, Himiko is feared by Anya's anger and Anya fears from Himiko because of her flashbangs. Paka is jealous but denies it in front of Anya, he tells him he will eat pepper tomorrow as a threat. Iride tries to say that he'll go instead of Anya but Yuzu doesn't let him. Iride goes to Himiko telling her that it will be fine and that Anya is a kind guy in his heart. Before they head into the ruins, Paka states that they must not lie no matter what. Outside the temple, the rest of the members relax with cool drinks due to the heat and having nothing to do. Paka states that he is worried on Himiko that she's alone with Anya. Iride asks him if he feels hot or anything, he reveals that he suffered from burns all over his body years ago, hence he cannot expose any skin. Later on in the cafe, Zakuro enters the cafe and sees Paka. Paka says that the situation about his sister he doesn't know anything, Zakuro says that he is here to know what he did to Karin and the others since he served them sweets. Paka mentions that the white room is clean and that one of them might get to enter it. Zakuro thinks this is a threat but it was a warning, he adds that Kaikoku is the most one that disturbs the harmony of the game. Zakuro takes his switchblade aiming to attack Paka but was stopped by Makino. Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters